


Romeo Take Me Somewhere We Can Be

by acousticlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Louis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Louis, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Older Harry, One Shot, Subway AU, larry au, louis and harry meet on a subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acousticlouis/pseuds/acousticlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say that when two people are bound to be together they will find each other no matter how hard it maybe, no matter where it maybe they will always find each other even if its something like falling asleep on a subway next to your soulmate. </p><p>Or, 'this person just fell asleep on me in the subway but they're cute so whatever' au </p><p>(I saw this one shot/au idea on tumblr and got inspired, enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo Take Me Somewhere We Can Be

New York, a city full of people, traffic, cold weather and snow during late November. Most will do anything to escape the winter of New York but some of those who admire the beauty, will stay and some will even fly over to have a ‘White Christmas’.

Harry Styles as always was in a rush home before the subway shut on him. He always somehow managed to run late to catch his subway home. He would like to blame it on the rush of Time Square but that’s just one of the excuse he has out of a million.

That being said he did make it to the subway in time mumbling a few ‘excuse me’ and ‘sorry’ here and there. He sat down with a sigh in one of the empty seats next to a guy who had his earphones in and was looking out the window.

Harry pulled out his own form of pass time, a book, and got lost in a world of a murder mystery and romance for the next 55 minute subway ride to his house. He had considered buying a place near where he works but he just couldn’t leave the small suburb where he lived.

It was not even 10 minutes into the ride when he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. At first he couldn’t help but flinch at the contact. He slowly moved his head to look at the weight that had dropped onto his right shoulder. The sight he was met with was something he hadn’t expected, maybe he should’ve, since he was on a public subway late at night but despite that he just didn’t expect it.

The young man who was sitting next to him had seemed to fall asleep on Harry’s shoulder. His soft brown feathery hair was swept across his forehead giving the stranger a young look. Harry’s eyes fondly swept over at the boys feminine like features. Long dark lashes lay atop his sharp cheekbones and his small cute button nose that had freckles across it and those thin but plump pink lips. Harry couldn’t help but think to himself _‘geez, this boy is beautiful’._

Then the thought hit him. He didn’t know where the boy was headed off to, how was he suppose to know when to wake him up? Panic arose as he went over different satiations in his head.

  _‘What if he missed his stop?’_

 _'_ _Will he get mad if I don’t wake him up, but what if he gets mad if I do wake him up’_

 _'_ _Maybe he’s homeless’_

That last thought made Harry look at the unconscious boy that lay on his shoulder again. By the looks of the boys he didn’t look like he was homeless. This boy was the most beautiful boy Harry had ever seen there was no doubt in his mind about that. It was as if he was crafted by angles himself or maybe he is an angel.

He decided to look for this beautiful strangers subway ticket. He didn’t want to look like a stalker but he desperately needed to know when to wake him up so he wouldn’t miss his stop.

He slowly moved his left arm over the sleeping boy to grab a hold of his blue and grey Nike bag. He found nothing in the bag besides university textbooks and empty food containers. He slowly zipped up the bag and placed it where it was before.

The stranger started moving and Harry froze. He was happy that he wouldn’t have to wake the boy up but sad at the same time because he would no longer get to stare at this beautiful human being. The boy then stopped moving and instead of waking up the boy cuddled into Harry’s collarbone.

Harry’s heart fluttered as he felt the stranger’s hot breath on his neck. Harry knew that he was gone for this anonymous boy. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to forget this moment no matter what. Fond was the only thing shown in Harry’s eyes as he looked at him.

 _‘Search his pockets’_ his brained screamed at him.

He slowly reached over the boy again and carefully slid his hand into the pocket of the sleeping boys jacket. Jackpot! His hand grabbed the slightly crumpled piece of paper. Harry just hoped it was a ticket. He slowly took his hand out of the boy’s pocket and unravelled the piece of paper.

_Bronx, NY_

_Time of Departure - 8:30pm_

_Time of Arrival - 9:25 pm_

_Total Travel Time – 55 minutes_

The boy’s stop was the same as Harry’s! How has Harry never come across meeting this guy before?!

Harry let out a sigh and got comfortable now that the fear of waking the boy up was gone. Harry picked up his book from where he left off and occasionally made small glances towards the sleeping boy.

There were only 5 minutes left until they arrive in Bronx and Harry knew he had to wake up the sleeping boy. Harry slowly started shaking the boy; he was awkward in this manner, as he didn’t know what the boys name was. Never the less the boy woke up and oh OH…

He started to rub his eyes like a child and Harry wondered how he was still breathing. Harry stared at the boy who now looked at Harry with questioning bright blue eyes. The most gorgeous pair of blue eyes Harry had ever seen.

It then hit Harry that the boy was confused.

“Oh umm you, you fell asleep on uh me I didn’t want to wake you up so I let you sleep but uh this is my stop so I thought I’d wake you up” Could he get more embarrassed! Harry hated how slow and awkward he spoke sometimes he absolutely loathed it.

Panic arose in the blue eyes of the stranger as he quickly searched for his phone Harry assumed. He was proved right when the boy quickly turned on the phone to check the time. He sighed out relaxing back into his seat.

Harry watched this boy curiously, he knew why he checked the phone obviously but he didn’t know how to stop and tell the boy that he hadn’t missed his stop. That would just make Harry look like a creep in front of the stranger.

“Thank you” the boy said with a bright smile on his face. And god wasn’t that the most precious voice Harry had ever heard. It was raspy from his sleep though full of happiness at the same time.

“I’m sorry I fell on you shoulder like that…..” The boy stopped, as he didn’t know Harry’s name.

“Harry, Harry Styles and don’t mention it. We all get so tired that we can’t help but fall asleep no matter where we are” Harry replied politely. The boy giggled! He fucking giggled! Harry knew he was about to have a heart attack right there and then.

“Well Harry, I’m Louis Tomlinson and thank you for being a great cushion!” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that. Louis was full of adorableness.

The ride stopped indicating it had arrived at Bronx. Louis and Harry both stood up and quickly made their way out.

They both stood there not knowing what to say to each other until Harry decided to end the awkward silence.

“Louis, you seem like a cool person want to go get lunch one day?” harry asked his voice hopeful.

Louis looked as if he was in deep thought but then smiled.

“Sure” he mumbled. “Here give me your phone I’ll give you my number”.

Harry handed his phone to Louis as they exchanged numbers.

“Cool I guess I’ll talk to you soon” Harry said.

“For sure!” Louis replied happily.

Louis then stuck out his fist, for a second Harry was confused as to what he was doing but then it hit him like a pile of bricks. Harry moved his much larger fist to bump it against Louis’.

“Goodnight Harry”

 

“Night Louis”

 

 

 


End file.
